Under the Stars
by the real Violet Parr
Summary: Just a cute Troyella twoshot. Warning: level of fluff contained in this story may rot your teeth!
1. A special night

Meh. I know there are a million of these out there. I don't care. I'm posting it anyway. This is what happens when a Troyella fan is awake at 12:30 in the morning while her family is driving across Montana and it's a clear night. I hope it doesn't suck too much.

--------

"That was great!" said Gabriella Montez happily as she exited the movie theater with her "almost boyfriend" Troy Bolton. She and Troy were on a double date with their best friends Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie.

"Got to agree with you there, girl. Awesome movie!" remarked Taylor. "So Troy, you're going to drop us all off at our houses, right?"

Troy had been staring at Gabriella and had clearly been off in another world. "What? Sorry."

An amused smile played on Gabriella's lips. "Troy, she asked if you're gonna be chauffeur for us."

"Oh. Um, sure." Looking embarrassed, Troy led his friends to his car.

Within a few minutes they had dropped Chad and Taylor off at their houses. But instead of driving down her street as Gabriella expected, Troy drove past it and kept going.

"Uh, Troy, where are we going?" she asked, confused.

"You'll see," he replied, not looking her in the eye. After several minutes he pulled into the city park's parking lot and parked in an empty space. "C'mon. I've got something to show you."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and said, "Okay."

She climbed out of Troy's car and followed him deep into the park, to the base of a hill covered with soft green grass. Beginning to climb up it, he indicated that she should follow his lead. When they reached the top, Troy gestured toward the sky and said softly, "Surprise."

Glancing up at the sky, Gabriella gasped softly. It was around the time that stars begin to come out, and the night sky was filled with bright twinkles of light. The nearly full moon gently illuminated the hillside. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Oh, Troy," she whispered. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Not as beautiful as you." Troy replied, smiling. "And you're welcome."

She blushed as he gently took her hand and they sat down on the grass next to each other. Unconsciously Gabriella leaned back and rested her head against Troy's chest. After several minutes she lifted her head up so she could look him in the eye and asked, "So why did you bring _me_ here? You could have any girl in school, but you chose me. Why?"

"Because you're different than those other girls, Gabby. I knew the night we met that you were special." His bright blue eyes gazed intently into her soft brown ones. "And ever since then I've been meaning to tell you...I love you, Gabriella."

Her eyes shone as brightly as the stars above their heads. "Troy..." she began, almost breathless with shock and joy. Before she could continue, though, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Both of them had been waiting a long time for this moment, and it seemed like eternity before they broke apart.

"I love you too," whispered Gabriella as Troy wrapped his arms around her. For awhile they sat there, gazing at the stars in the ebony sky and enjoying their closeness. Finally Gabriella said softly, "You know, I don't think Sharpay will be very happy about...us. And some of the other kids might not like it either."

Troy replied, "Who cares? There's no law against our being together or going out."

Falling silent for a few minutes, Gabriella thought about what he had said. She knew he was right, but she also knew that some people could be downright cruel if they didn't like you or something you were doing. Gabriella was not the sort of girl who enjoyed being teased or ridiculed. And then she thought of something else.

"What about your reputation?" she asked. "If I'm your girlfriend, a lot of people probably won't like you much anymore."

"Gabby, do you not want to go out with me or something?" One of Troy's brows were arched.

A jolt of panic shot through her. "No! I mean, yes, I do, Troy, but I'm thinking of you. I don't want your social life destroyed because of me..."

"Listen to me, Gabriella," said Troy seriously, looking into her eyes. "Do you think I'd have tried out for this musical with you or spent all this time with you if I thought my reputation was important? No, I care about _you_ way more than about my stupid rep. People can say what they want about me, but I'd rather have you than be the most popular guy in the world." And with that, he kissed her again. A deep, meaningful kiss that completely destroyed any of Gabriella's doubts.

"Convinced now?" asked Troy, his eyes shining with amusement.

Nodding, Gabriella smiled and pressed closer to him. "Most definitely."

---------

Review if you like. If enough people like it, I have a second part in progress. But I won't post it unless people like this part.


	2. First anniversary

I didn't think it was possible for me to write anything fluffier than the first part of this story, but apparently I can and I have. Anyone who doesn't like impossibly cute Troyella fluff - _leave now_. Everybody else, this will make you very very happy.

I also didn't think it was possible to get 17 reviews for a oneshot (or at least one of my oneshots), but again, I was proved wrong. A huge thank you to: love the moon, Brishty, Megan is the shiz, Zanessa Fan, SmuRfy oR ShoRtee Biinks, Kittenscar, JustLikeKindergarten, L, chemicalsreact, AllIvan, GGfan00, LuvHighSchoolMusical, ZacNessa4Ever, Tina101, loveyou-forever111, saltandpepper4ever, and virzag for reviewing! And now on with the Troyellaness! (that's not a word, I know)

-------_  
_

_One year later..._

Troy pulled into the parking lot of the city park, just as he'd done exactly one year before. Since then he and Gabriella had gone through some rough spots in their relationship, but they were just as crazy about each other now as they'd been when they'd become a couple.

For their one-year anniversary they'd gone out to a nice restaurant for dinner. Now Troy was driving them to their special hillside where they planned to exchange gifts.

"Wow, this feels familiar," teased Gabriella as they walked through the quiet park. "I'm sensing major deja-vü here."

Smiling, Troy nodded agreement. Though he had heard his girlfriend he was preoccupied worrying about his present for her. The idea for it had come to him some time ago, and he thought it was perfect, but he wasn't sure she would. _I hope she likes it._

Meanwhile Gabriella was also nervous about her gift to Troy. Taylor had approved it 100 and said over and over that she was sure Troy would love it; but even so, Taylor wasn't Troy. _I hope he likes it._

They reached the hill and scrambled up it, sitting down next to each other near the top on the other side. Looking up at the magnificent night sky, Gabriella heard herself gasp just as she had the first time Troy had brought her here. "I'm never going to get over how amazing it is here at night," she murmured.

"Well, I'm never going to get over how amazing _you_ are," replied Troy.

As she felt herself blush Gabriella smiled. "Just because of that, you can have your present first."

She stood up. "Troy, for your present I thought it would be great to perform a song for you. You know, because that's how we met and all. So I started searching for a song to describe how you make me feel, and then suddenly I heard this song and knew it was the one." Clearing her throat, she began to sing in a sweet voice that was perfectly on-pitch.

_"Sunlight on the windowpane  
Something new runnin' through my veins  
Everyday is like a new beginning  
It's something 'bout the way I'm feeling  
When you say you love me  
_

_Your words are ringin'  
over and over  
Changing everything I thought I knew  
I know a love that's true  
And it's all because of you  
_

_I'm always wallowing in my mistakes  
It doesn't always seem to go my way  
You come to me and everything's okay  
It's something 'bout the way I'm feeling  
When you say you love me  
_

_Your words are ringin'  
over and over  
Changing everything I thought I knew  
I know a love that's true  
And it's all because of you  
_

_I fall more in love with you  
Everytime you say you love me  
Your words are ringin'  
I know  
It's all changing  
All because of you  
I love you  
_

_Your words are ringin'  
over and over  
And it's all because of you  
_

_Your words are ringin'  
over and over  
Changing everything I thought I knew  
I know a love that's true  
And it's all because of you  
All because of you  
All because of you"_

When she finished the song she sat down and looked at Troy with a glimmer of worry in her soft brown eyes. "Did you like it?" she asked softly.

"Like it? Gabby, I loved it! You have such a beautiful voice, and that song is perfect for us. Thank you." Troy pulled her to him and kissed her sweetly. "Now for your present."

He handed her a large manila envelope. "Open it."

As she did and pulled out a sheet of paper confusion spread over her face. "What is this, Troy?"

"Read it," replied Troy, his blue eyes sparkling.

On the paper it said "Congratulations Mr. Troy Bolton, you have officially named a star Gabriella." Then it gave some coordinates and a scribbled signature of someone important from the International Star Registry.

Gradually it dawned on Gabriella. Her face lit up. "You...you named a _star_ for me, Troy?"

"Yep." said Troy, grinning. Obviously his gift was a huge hit. "I figured since you're such a big star in my eyes you should have one named after you."

"Where is it?" asked Gabriella.

"There." Troy pointed to a star that shone brighter than any star near it. "I chose that one because you shine brighter than everyone around you, even when you're trying not to."

Feeling like she might burst from happiness, Gabriella snuggled closer to him. "Thank you, Troy. This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." She kissed him again and whispered, "Happy anniversary. I love you."

"I love you too, Gabriella. Happy anniversary." answered Troy softly as he held her close, hoping this moment would never end.

-------

Yeah. I think I wrote this at like 1 AM so if it doesn't make sense that's why. Oh, and the certifiates from the International Star Registry probably don't really say that, but I couldn't find any closeup pictures of them. (And for any of you who think of this - I didn't steal the idea of Troy naming a star for Gabriella from _A Walk To Remember_, I swear!) I don't think I'll be adding any more to this story unless I come up with a really good idea (I probably won't though).

Reviews are my wonderful friends.

EDIT: I realized after I posted this that I forgot to say what the song Gabriella sang was. It's "All Because of You" by Jump5.


End file.
